This invention relates to golf course sand traps. More particularly, it relates to a method and material for preventing contamination and erosion of golf course sand traps.
One problem associated with golf course sand traps is the contamination of the sand, primarily, due to mud, dirt and stones moving through the sand from the bottom of the sand trap. This results in unsightly discoloration of the sand. In addition, this can change the consistency of the sand, resulting in poor shots by golfers from the sand trap.
Another problem associated with golf course sand traps is erosion around the edges of the sand trap, particularly, where the edges are steep.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a method and material for preventing contamination and erosion of golf course sand traps.
In accordance with one form of this invention there is provided a method for treating golf course sand traps to reduce contamination of the sand and to reduce erosion. The soil on the bottom of the trap, which is substantially devoid of playing sand, is roughened. As used herein, xe2x80x9cplaying sandxe2x80x9d means the sand which is placed in the trap to affect the golfers shot and does not mean sand which naturally occurs with the soil in the bottom of the trap. An initial amount of hydrophobic liquid polyurethane is applied to the roughened soil on the bottom of the trap. A sufficient amount of playing sand is added to the trap so that the sand is playable. Preferably, the bottom of the trap is raked after the initial amount of hydrophobic liquid polyurethane is applied to the roughened soil. It is also preferred that a small amount of sand is added to the bottom of the trap sufficient to completely cover the bottom of the trap with a thin layer and that an additional amount of hydrophobic liquid polyurethane is applied to the thin layer of sand. It is also preferred that the thin layer of sand is sprayed with water and the treated trap is then permitted to cure preferably for approximately 24 hours. It is also preferred that the hydrophobic liquid polyurethane comprise between 50 and 100 weight percent polymeric 4, 4xe2x80x2 diphenylmethane diisocyanate preferably containing a minimum functionality of 2.0, 0 to 50 weight percent of an alkaline carbonate, such as propylene carbonate, 0 to 1 weight percent of a urethane catalyst, such as zirconium chelate, and 0 to 2 weight percent of a silicone surfactant.